Rivalidad
by Cloud122
Summary: De lo único que estaba seguro, era que no permitiría que sujetos como Bruce o el mismísimo Batman le arrebataran lo único valioso que poseía.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? yo debo admitir que un tanto sorprendida al ver la cantidad de palabras, creo que esta vez sí que deje correr mi imaginación, pero era justo y necesario (?) Andaba viendo vídeos de las rutas de juego de injustice y cuando Flash ve a Green Arrow fue de ¡oh dios!, que injusto es todo esto, hay tan pocas escenas de Flash y Arrow en las series animadas y ni que decir de Bruce y Ollie.

Tuve que tomar varias ideas de distintas partes, espero que el resultado les agrade. No las hago esperar, nos leemos abajo.

Disclairmer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DC.

* * *

 **Rivalidad**

 **—XXXXXXXX—**

—" _Si no eres capaz de protegerlo, entonces deja que otro se haga cargo"_ _— exclamó serio el hombre antes de dar media vuelta desapareciendo en las_ _oscuras calles de la ciudad._

Las palabras del murciélago seguían retumbando en su cabeza, aquella maldita voz seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase. Lo peor de todo, es que en el fondo debía admitir que tenía razón.

Colocó con cuidado el cuerpo del menor procurando no lastimarlo, aunque no lograba encontrar ninguna herida física no sabía si tenía algún daño interno, debía esperar a que los demás llegaran para que pudieran revisarlo.

Suspiro con pesadez, todo era su culpa. De haber respondido al llamado de ayuda del menor, las cosas no hubieran terminado así, con un Flash inconsciente y él, con un dolor agudo en el pecho y un remordimiento de saber que nuevamente había hecho las cosas mal.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Cuando más trataba de hacer lo correcto, parecía que solo buscaba empeorar las cosas, siempre terminaba lastimando aquellos que quería proteger.

Con lentitud se sentó en la orilla de su cama, observando al castaño quien seguía sin reaccionar.

— Despierta Barry, por favor _—_ murmuro sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta _—_. Yo…yo solo… lo siento.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, le dolía. Pero no era dolor de las heridas, estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico, pero el malestar que le aquejaba era distinto, uno mucho más profundo y frió, ese que no daña tu cuerpo pero si tu alma. Y es que él era el único responsable de todo.

Sus ojos le ardían, en verdad era un completo idiota, no merecía el perdón del menor. Si tan solo hubiera sino menos terco, si hubiese hablado con su socio, explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo, el miedo que le causaba volver a sentirse así… _si hubiese_ , pero no lo hizo. Y esa era la única realidad.

Y es que, ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle su temor más grande? Que él no quería apartarse, pero debía… tenía que hacerlo. Porque no quería lastimarlo, no quería perderlo como ya había perdido a tantas personas importantes para él, que se había convertido en su luz de esperanza, que le hacía creer un día más que la bondad y la justicia existían, que si le perdía jamás podría recuperarse. ¿Y por qué? Porque lo amaba.

¿En qué momento sucedió? No tenía la menor idea, su percepción de Barry había cambiado tantas veces, desde verlo como un chiquillo que retaba a su paciencia y que tontamente aún creía en la bondad en el mundo, a un verdadero héroe quien le mostró cuan equivocado estaba, que si sus intenciones eran buenas, sus acciones debían demostrarlo. Se volvió un aliado sumamente valioso, un socio en el que podía confiar plenamente, y después… simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él; en su sonrisa, en la inocencia y honestidad que mostraba, en aquellos ojos verdes que le trasmitían tanta calma y seguridad.

Cuando se percató que sus sentimientos por el corredor habían cambiado fue en una situación poco agradable. En aquella ocasión, había necesitado de la ayuda de Barra para analizar unas muestras que su equipo no podía examinar, decido ir buscarle a su trabajo en la comisionaría cuando tuvo la desgracia de toparse con él.

.

.

.

— _¿Bruce Wayne? —cuestionó confundido al ver frente suyo a uno de sus socios de Gótica._

— _Oliver Queen — respondió el pelinegro mirando al rubio mientras se acercaba para estrechar su mano —. Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí._

— _Lo mismo digo —exclamó respondiendo el gesto —. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Gótica?_

— _Simplemente pase a saludar a alguien —respondió sonriendo mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón negro —. ¿Y tú?_

— _Vine a buscar a alguien —expresó teniendo un mal presentimiento._

 _Pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera pronunciar algo, una tercera voz se escuchó llamando la atención de los vigilantes._

— _Bruce, que bueno que no… —emitió el corredor callando al percatarse de la presencia del arquero — ¡Oliver! Que sorpresa verte._

— _Yo…. —_

— _¿Ustedes se conocen? —interrumpió el pelinegro mirando al castaño quien no despegaba su vista del arquero-._

— _Sí — fue la respuesta que emitieron al mismo tiempo_

— _Vaya — respondió el vigilante de gótica mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, misma que pasó inadvertida por los otros dos héroes, que de haberla visto sabrían que algo tramaba._

Decir que el humor de Oliver después de la partida del millonario de gótica fue de lo peor sería quedarse corto, incluso su malestar no disminuyo ni un poco cuando regreso a su ciudad y su equipo tuvo que soportar el humor de perros que se cargaba, ni siquiera las explicaciones del forense del por qué y cómo conocía al magnate fueron suficiente para apaciguar su malestar cuando personalmente llegó a la arrocave a entregarle los resultados de las muestras que le había llevado.

Durante días lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la imagen de despedida de Barry con el pelinegro. La maldita atención que Bruce le daba le parecían sumamente irritables. No fue que hasta que Felicity, harta de la situación acorralo al arquero para preguntarle qué pasaba.

— _Estás celoso — exclamó la rubia dejando unos papeles en el escritorio —. Además, debes reconocerlo, es igual a ti._

— _¿Disculpa? — bufó recargándose en la mesa —. ¿En qué podía parecerme a Bruce Wayne?_

— _No me refiero al tú de ahora, pero debes admitir que tienen varias cosas en común — respondió tranquilamente sin despegar su vista del documento que leía —. U_ _n multimillonario joven que solo le interesa divertirse y que es sin duda todo un playboy._

— _Eso es… —_

— _¿Cierto? —interrumpió la rubia despegando su vista del documento mirando a su jefe._

— _Eso…ni siquiera… — trataba de responder pero su molestia le impedía responder con lógica los argumentos de su amiga —. El idiota de Wayne solo gusta de llamar la atención y pasar un buen rato. Ni siquiera va en serio con Barry._

— _Por lo que me has dicho, si tiene un interés por Barry ¿qué tipo de interés? Eso no lo sabes, pero mientras no pongas en orden tu sentir, créeme, no podrás hacer nada al respecto, debes reaccionar porque hasta donde entiendo, el señor Wayne no es tu único rival._

Y Oliver no pudo desmentir eso, Bryce Wayne era uno de dos residentes de gótica de quien debía estar atento, ¿quién era el otro? Sencillo, el maldito murciélago.

Hace más de un año desde que Flash conoció a Batman y el velocista estaba encantado con el gótico ese, cada vez que Barry hablaba de lo fascinante que era no podía evitar sentirse molesto, porque no importaba cuantas veces expresara su inconformidad o le criticara, a ojos del castaño era simplemente perfecto, razón de sobra para que le detestara.

Porque podía observarle e incluso a veces sentirlo, aun cuando Felicity le decía que exageraba, Batman estaba robándole toda la atención del castaño y eso era algo que no podía soportar, fue que tras varias discusiones internas y una que otra conversación con su amiga, tuvo que reconocerlo.

Oliver Queen se había enamorado por completo de Barry Allen.

.

.

.

Unos golpes a la puerta le hicieron regresar a la realidad, aquella en donde el escarlata seguía inconsciente en su habitación. Lentamente se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, ni siquiera se preocupó por tratar de ocultar su traje, sabía quiénes eran.

— ¡Oliver! — escuchó la voz de su amiga mientras sentía unos brazos se aferraban a su cuello — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Y Barry? ¿Dónde está Barry? —la voz nerviosa de Caitlin le hizo mirar a donde estaba.

—Está adentro, perdió la conciencia después de detener el ataque de Captain Cold —explicó mientras se hacia un lado, permitiendo que la científica entrara a revisar al corredor.

— ¿Qué paso? —cuestionó la rubia

— Ellos… algo en ellos cambio. — exclamó inquieto el vigilante —. Barry tenía razón, algo estaba mal con todos ellos.

—Oliver, tranquilo —indicó la rubia —.Vamos a la sala, debemos curarte esas heridas. Diggle y Cisco no tardarán en llegar.

El rubio estaba renuente a querer separarse del castaño, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por él en esos momentos. Seguido por su amiga, llegaron a la sala viendo justo cuando Diggle y Cisco entraban por la puerta principal cargando un equipo de curación, el ingeniero se dirigió a donde estaba el resto de su equipo.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Diggle sentándose en uno de los sillones frente al vigilante.

— Lo estoy—respondió el rubio observando como Felicity se adentraba a la habitación con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— ¿Qué paso? — cuestionó el ex soldado.

—Perdieron el control — comenzó a explicar —. Sus cuerpos…. Sus cuerpos fueron alterados de alguna forma, no sabemos cómo o quién lo hizo, adquirieron poderes como Barry, pero a diferencia de él, no podían controlarlos. Capitan Cold comenzó a congelarse, Heat Wave a incinerarse, Weather Wizard no dejaba de crear tornados.

—Sus poderes se les fueron en contra —

—Así parece — respondió el vigilante mirando el vendaje que Felicity le había puesto en su brazo. —.Capitán Cold lanzó un ataque… Barry….él…él… no logré llegar a tiempo.

—Tranquilo Oliver —murmuró la rubia tomando una de las manos del arquero —.No es culpa de nadie.

—Lo es, debí haberle prestado más atención —exclamó molesto poniéndose de pie —.Barry vino buscando mi ayuda, decía que los Rogues estaba actuando extraño pero lo ignore, Felicity lo deje solo, creía que solo estaba exagerando, pero solo pensaba en mí, en que debía poner una distancia prudente entre los dos porque no quería perderlo ¡y hoy casi pasa eso!

—Pero no paso — exclamó Diggle —.Oliver, nada sirve lamentarte y el seguir especulando con el "si hubiera" agradezcamos que todos están bien, porque Barry lo estará, debes confiar en eso. Él es fuerte, es un héroe al igual que tú, y vive rodeado de los mismos peligros que te acechan.

—John tiene razón —apoyo Felicity —. Si realmente quiere proteger a Barry, no lo apartes de ti. Debes decírselo Oliver.

El sonido de unos pasos llamó la atención de los presentes.

—Barry ha despertado — exclamó apareciendo Cisco sonriente—. Él está bien, un poco aturdido por el golpe pero nada grave. Te está llamando Oliver.

Feliciy aplaudió feliz de saber que todo estaba bien, Oliver lanzó un suspiro de alivio, de repente la pesadez de su cuerpo desapareció por completo. Diggle palmeo su hombro diciéndole que ellos se harían cargo de lo demás, que subiera a ver al corredor a lo que el rubio asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a las escaleras subiendo de dos en dos los escalones con directo a su cuarto.

En el pasillo se topó con Caitlin quien ya estaba tranquila, le aseguró que Barry estaba bien, que todas sus heridas estaban sanándose correctamente. El rubio asintió viendo como la científica desaparecía al bajar de las escaleras.

Suspiro pausadamente, tomó el picaporte de la puerta adentrándose a su habitación. El forense continuaba recostado en su cama, se acercó a donde estaba, sentándose en la silla que seguramente había sido ocupada por la científica.

Observó al corredor, la máscara ya no cubría su rostro y parecía estar profundamente dormido, lo mejor sería dejarle descansar pero antes de que pudiera pararse e irse la voz del menor le hizo desistir.

— ¿Ollie? — pregunta el corredor abriendo sus ojos

—Aquí estoy — responde el rubio.

— ¿En dónde….? —

—En mi casa. —explica—. Perdiste la conciencia después del ataque del capital cold. No te preocupes, logramos detenerlos a todos.

—Entiendo — exclama el menor mirando al vigilante mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios —. Gracias Ollie.

Y Oliver no puede resistirlo, sabe que no merece el agradecimiento del menor porque el no hizo nada.

—No es a mí a quien debes agradecer — responde poniéndose de pie, apretando sus manos en forma de puño agachando su cabeza—.Si a alguien debes agradecer es a Batman, él fue quien te salvo.

—Lo sé — responde el menor logrando que el rubio le mirara —. Pero tú también llegaste, así que gracias.

—Barry, basta — sentenció el rubio —. Deja de agradecerme por algo que no hice, deja de justificar mi actuar, no lo merezco. Te falle.

—Eso no es….

— Se supone que somos socios, debí estar ahí para ti cuando me necesitaste, hacerte caso la primera vez, tendría que haber sido yo el que estuviera a tu lado y no el murciélago. —interrumpió comenzando a caminar por la habitación —. Pero no lo hice, creía que si te mantenía lejos de mi estarías a salvo, pero te falle, te deje solo,

—Ollie, no entiendo — exclamó confundido el velocista mientras trataba de sentarse en la cama, el cuerpo le dolía horrores —.Tú, querías… es decir, ¿por qué querías alejarme de ti?

El vigilante guardo unos minutos silencio antes de soltar un suspiro, como habían dicho Diggle y Felicity debía decírselo, no podía seguir rehuyendo de lo que sentía. Casi perdía al castaño, jamás se perdonaría si algo le sucediera.

Con calma se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomando una de las manos del castaño entrelazando sus dedos, justo como lo había hecho cuando estaba inconsciente. Se permitió disfrutar durante unos segundos la sensación de esa piel tersa y suave, tan distinta a la suya. Miró directamente a su compañero, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban detenidamente, su mirada reflejaba confusión y algo que no podía identificar pero que sabía que estaba ahí.

—Porque no quiero perderte —murmuro el rubio. El tono de su voz era bajo, pero era suficiente para que Barry le escuchara debido a la cercanía en la que estaban. Porque Oliver trataba de controlar su miedo, medir el tono de su voz que parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría. —No quiero…. No puedo pasar de nuevo por eso, no sería capaz de seguir en pie.

—Oliver — le llamó el castaño con el mismo tono de voz que su socio utilizaba, apretó el agarre entre sus manos, algo dentro de él parecía quebrarse. Jamás había visto en ese estado al arquero, tan vulnerable y frágil. Quería abrazarlo, borrar todo el dolor y soledad que como ahora, pocas veces su compañero mostraba, el peso de una culpa del que no era verdaderamente, quería ayudarlo, protegerlo como él siempre lo hacía con su persona.

—Te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mí —continuó el arquero sin dejar de mirarle —.No sé cuándo o cómo pero cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Seré honesto contigo, me costó mucho el aceptar lo que sentía, porque prometí no volver a enamorarme de nadie más. Por eso decidí poner distancia entre nosotros, creía que sería lo mejor, que de esta manera podría protegerte de los peligros que me rodean…

Arrow no pudo continuar hablando porque unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos fundiéndose en un beso suave, pausado, tierno, uno que logro desconectarle de la realidad respondiendo el gesto, olvidando por un momento todo lo que les rodeaba, todas sus preocupaciones y temores.

—Te quiero — fueron las palabras que dijo el forense cuando se separaron —. Oliver, no decidas por mi lo que es mejor o no, porque puedo asegurarte que no hay lugar que me haga sentir más seguro que estar a tu lado. Yo también vivo en constante peligro y puedo decirte que tenerte a mi lado pondría aún más en peligro tu vida pero confió en ti. Puedo entender el temor que sientes, porque también he perdido gente importante pero en nuestro caso, eso es distinto, porque somos un equipo, somos el complemento del otro. Al final del día, la razón que me mantiene en pie, lo que me impide rendirme eres tú, por favor, no me apartes de tu lado, eres lo más importante que tengo.

Por toda contestación el vigilante abrazó el menor siendo correspondido por este, una sensación cálida le invadió todo el cuerpo. No era una victoria completa, porque aún tenía que trabajar en muchas cosas sobre su persona, pero iría paso a paso y esta vez no estaría solo, Barry acaba de decírselo, el sentía lo mismo y deseaba estar a su lado.

Apenas se separaron lo suficiente para que Oliver pudiera ver la sonrisa del castaño, aquella que lograba que su corazón se acelerara, adoraba ver ese gesto en el menor y más ahora que se sabía el causante de ellas. Sus labios volvieran a encontrarse, acostándose en la amplia cama, el menor mantenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho del arquero quien acariciaba los cabellos castaños.

—Por cierto — menciono el corredor rompiendo el silencio de la habitación —. ¿Qué paso con los Rogues?

—Fueron llevados a Belle Reve donde serán atendidos aunque dudo que se queden ahí—respondió tranquilamente —. El murciélago se hará cargo de eso.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó el menor colocando su barbilla en el pecho mirando al arquero —. Bueno, si Batman se hará cargo, todo estará bien. Debo agradecerle su ayuda.

Oliver no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y emitir un gruñido molesto. Debía reconocer que por esta ocasión Batman resulto ser un elemento clave para poder ganar, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Sobre todo después de la interesante conversación que sostuvieron.

—Sería bueno que no estuvieras mucho tiempo con él — declaró molesto —. Ni con nadie de Gótica.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestiono el corredor —. Oliver, él es mi amigo. La verdad no entiendo porque te desagrada tanto, es genial. Ustedes se parecen mucho.

— ¡Nosotros no nos parecemos en nada! — alegó ofendido —

—Oh vamos Ollie — respondió después de calmar su risa al ver el gesto de su arquero —. Si le dieras la oportunidad, te aseguro que me darías la razón. Además, admítelo, fue increíble el trabajar los tres juntos.

El vigilante refunfuño entre dientes algo parecido a " _yo no admito nada"_ logrando que la risa del corredor inundara la habitación divertido, hasta que algo en su cabeza le hizo reaccionar.

—Oye — exclamó picando con su dedo el pecho del mayor quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Un gruñido fue la respuesta que recibió para hacerle entender que le estaba escuchando. — ¿Por qué dices que no hable con nadie de Gótica?

—Solo mantén tu distancia con cualquiera de esa ciudad —

Barry parpadeo confundido sentándose en la cama tratando de entender las palabras del mayor, pasaron unos minutos hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios inclinándose para abrazarse del arquero depositando un beso en sus labios.

— Oliver, no me digas que te refieres a Bruce —

—No sé de qué estás hablando — mintió el arquero cubriendo con sus brazos el cuerpo del forense —. Ya duérmete Barry, debes descansar.

—Es solo un amigo, un buen amigo— prosiguió ignorando las palabras del vigilante

—Pues no creo que él te vea solo como un amigo —masculló molesto

— ¿Estás celoso? —cuestionó divertido ante la situación.

Si tan solo Oliver supiera la verdad, que sus celos no eran a dos personas si no a una sola, aunque también no sabe por qué debería, es decir, su relación con Bruce/Batman era simplemente fraterna porque él ya le había comentado su interés por el arquero y aunque el caballero de la noche nunca se lo ha mencionado, sospechaba que tenía alguien en su vida.

—Claro que no, solo digo que no deberías fiarte mucho de él ni del murciélago.

—Ambos son mis amigos Ollie, no debes preocuparte por ellos. Además, ya te lo dije. La persona que me gusta eres tú. — sentenció acomodándose dispuesto a dormir en los fuertes brazos de Arrow.

Oliver por su parte, trataba de disimular la sonrisa y emoción que le provocaban las palabras del menor. Beso los cabellos del castaño antes de entregarse en los brazos de morfeo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esa noche pudo dormir sin pesadillas.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Extra**_

" _Se supone que somos socios, debí estar ahí para ti cuando me necesitaste, hacerte caso la primera vez, tendría que haber sido yo el que estuviera a tu lado y no el murciélago. Pero no lo hice, creía que si te mantenía lejos de mi estarías a salvo, pero te falle, te deje solo cuando más me necesitabas"_

Apagó la transmisión, lo que pasará ahora solo sería decisión de Flash.

—Debo decir que ha sido un buen gesto de su parte, señor — escuchó la voz de su mayordomo

—Realmente no hice nada Alfred — respondió el caballero de la noche mientras conducía rápidamente su vehículo.

—Yo creo que sí —alegó el mayordomo —. Espero que todo resulte bien para el joven Allen.

—Todo dependerá de lo que Oliver Queen sea capaz de admitir —

—Bueno, dada los eventos de hoy y la ligera intervención de Bruce Wayne y Batman, esperemos que todo salga bien.

El vigilante no respondió, más le valía al idiota de Queen no lastimar al castaño, de lo contrario, se las tendría que ver con él.

—Por cierto, le recuerdo que Bruce Wayne tiene una reunión al medio día—

—Cancélala Alfred. Haré una parada antes de regresar a casa —

—De acuerdo— respondió tranquilamente—. Supongo que el señor Queen logró inspirarlo.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —cuestionó el murciélago

—Nada, tenga cuidado señor —finalizó el hombre —. Salúdeme a Superman.

Y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera responderle, la trasmisión fue cortada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Alfred le conocía muy bien pero tendría que hablar respecto a no imaginar cosas que no eran. Porque no, no era que tuviera un interés personal en él, solo necesitaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, el hombre de acero era un peligro que debía mantener vigilado, nada más.

* * *

Fin

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Debo reconocerlo, adoro escribir respecto a los celos de Ollie XD es todo un caso si es batman el causante de eso.

Ok, algunas aclaraciones:

1) Los rogues son un grupo de supervillanos —enemigos de Flash— que han tenido varios miembros, pero yo tome la versión de Tierra 0 donde los integrantes son Capitan Cold, Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Trickster, Glider, Pied Piper.

En esa línea temporal Capitán Cold conoce a un científico, Darwin Elias quien a través de una reconfiguración genética logra dotándolos de poderes, pero conforme los usaban estos se salieron de control y terminaron siendo la perdición de algunos.

2) Belle Reve es una prisión de alta seguridad a donde envían a todos los metahumanos, sus celdas son acondicionabas para bloquear las habilidades de cada uno de los prisioneros.

3) Tengo problemas con determinar la edad, sobre todo por las distintos reinicios que se tiene, ¿alguien sabe cuáles son actualmente? O al menos cómo quedarían.

4) La verdad es que de los dos, yo si imagino que sería Bruce el primero en descubrir la identidad de Arrow ¿por qué? Pues porque es Batman XD pero no se preocupen, el no dirá nada porque le gusta molestar al rubio.

Creo que es todo lo que puedo decir, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Qué estén bien.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
